The Perfect Date?
by libaka
Summary: Kabuto finally asked Kira out on a date and this is it. How will it go? [Companion to Kabuto's Chance] oneshot. KabutoXKira. r&r please!


Hey all! This is a companion piece to Kabuto's Chance. I guess it's not necessary to read that, but I don't think you'll understand this very much without doing so.

Kabuto's Chance readers! I hope you like this! Please review when you're done!

Whoever got my story to be part of the Kabuto, Haku, and Sai lovers C2, thanks tons!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However, Kira, Jin, and Toboe are mine. I made them up, along with this plot.

The Perfect Date?

Kabuto nervously stood in front of the door, debating knocking on the door or just running the hell away. He didn't think he'd ever been so nervous in his entire life. Sighing, he pulled his glasses off to clean them quickly, a nervous habit he'd picked up in the days after Orochimaru. Then he wiped his forehead on his sleeve, trying to collect himself before he picked Kira up for their first date. AGH! Those words scared him…First Date. They sound so official. Kabuto was starting to wish that he'd waited a few more weeks until he'd asked her out, but, he rationalized, she could have left to visit her family in the north, or gone with Rina to Sunagakure to visit the Sand Siblings. So he had asked at the perfect time. And, he'd set up a perfect schedule for their first date, and he wasn't going to mess up.

Collecting himself, Kabuto smoothed the wrinkles from his strange feeling t-shirt. Naruto had told him that that was what people wore on dates; they didn't wear their shinobi outfits. They wore a t-shirt and casual pants. Kabuto had struggled to find something to wear, eventually asking Imai what he wore on his dates with Mayura. Imai, laughing so hard Kabuto thought he would crack a rib, had taken the rookie dater to a store to just buy him the right clothes instead of searching through his shinobi oriented closet. Imai had seemed happy with the result, but Kabuto felt completely uncomfortable, as if he was pretending to be someone else.

As Kabuto reached out to knock on the door, he heard thuds and screeches from inside the apartment. Hesitating, Kabuto winced when a feminine voice cried, "open, you stupid door!" and the door swung open to reveal a sopping wet, black-haired girl clad only in a bath towel holding two much taller boys by the scruffs of their necks. Kabuto froze as the girl blushed a deep red and stammered, "K-Kabuto. Uh…W-why don't you come in?" Kabuto nodded weakly, and slid into the apartment as the girl thrust the two laughing boys out the door, glaring at them as she shut the door.

(A/N Kira's Kekkei Genkai, for those who don't know, is sound. She can make things do what she says, and also make sword type things with sound. She told the door to open and it did, okay? Read Kabuto's Chance if you don't get it…)

Kabuto walked straight into the kitchen, trying to ignore the fact that the girl he liked was wearing only a towel. He flushed. "I-I can come back in a bit…"

The girl shook her head. "Just wait here. I'll be out in a few minutes. Toboe and Jin kinda ambushed me, so I didn't have time between trying to kill them and trying to make sure they didn't break anything in the house to get dressed." Kabuto nodded, and the small kunoichi left, quickly closing the door behind her as she passed into her room.

Kabuto collapsed in a chair, going over what he planned for the date. A nice dinner at a restaurant, a walk around Konoha, maybe watch a movie at his place, and then returning to her place to say goodnight. Easy, simple, and wasn't anything outrageous. He relaxed slightly, figuring, with a schedule like that, what could go wrong?

Kabuto looked up when he heard the door open. "I'm ready!" Kira grinned at Kabuto's stare. "What? Do I look that different in a skirt?" Kabuto gulped and shook his head, embarrassed at his speechlessness to seeing Kira in anything but a tunic shirt and black pants with her shuriken and kunai in hands-reach.

She was wearing a navy knee-length skirt with a baby blue shirt. The shirt had navy embroidery along the sleeves, hem, and collar. Kira's long black hair was pulled back in one clip, the bottom left to fall around her shoulders and down her back. She had put a little make-up on, but nothing too flashy. It looked natural. She carried a small navy purse in one hand.

Kira grabbed Kabuto's hand and pulled him from his seat. "Let's go!" she said as she pulled him from the apartment. The two slowed to a walk once they reached the street. "Where are we going first?" Kira's voice brought Kabuto back from his reverie and he grinned at her.

"Well, I thought maybe we'd be hungry, so going to a restaurant for dinner sounded like a good idea." Kabuto shook his head when Kira laughed and nodded her understanding.

"What restaurant were you thinking of?"

Kabuto flushed a bit and replied hesitantly, "I wasn't sure, but Ichiraku felt like a good place to start." Kabuto relaxed when Kira began dragging him in the direction of the ramen bar, obviously eager to eat.

---

At the ramen bar…

"One miso ramen please!"

"One beef ramen please!"

The chef nodded, and turned to begin cooking. While they waited, Kabuto and Kira discussed Orochimaru's defeat and the repercussions of the battle. There weren't many.

"What do you think is going to happen to Uchiha Sasuke, Kabuto? I don't think Tsunade-sama is going to let him off easily, and none of his friends will stick up for him, I think." Kira waited for Kabuto's reply as he stared off in silence.

"I…I think that he'll probably stay in the correctional facility for a while. Tsunade-sama knows what he did, and probably won't forgive him anytime soon. Neither will Naruto or Sakura-chan. They have grown out of his friendship, and moved on with their lives. He is still stuck in the past, dwelling only on revenge. That goal has consumed him, and because of that, he can no longer be a shinobi." Kabuto jumped when the steaming-bowl of soup was placed in front of him, stopping his train of thought as the delicious smell wafted into his face.

The two grinned at one another, shrugged, and said in unison, "Itadakimasu!" and began to eat. Kabuto grinned when he heard Kira's soft squeals of pleasure as she slurped the miso ramen. She had a silly grin on her face, and she was swinging her legs slowly. Kabuto turned his focus to his ramen and ate the hot food with gusto.

Once they were done, Kabuto (voluntarily) paid for the meal, and the two walked through the streets, stopping to talk with different people or buy treats.

Kira grinned up at Kabuto as she ate the cinnamon roll. "Are you having fun?"

Kabuto smiled back, and nodded quickly. "Yeah."

The two continued walking, chatting about their friends or any shinobi tricks they had figured out.

"I still think that the best way is it is better to learn to continuously release chakra right after learning to hold a constant amount in one place. It teaches chakra control much better than just holding it in one spot." Kira adamantly defended her belief, which was good, because that's exactly what Kabuto did.

"I think its better to learn to hold it. Then you can learn to release chakra sometime else. Learning both one after another will tire the shinobi out too quickly."

Kira shook her head, her black hair sweeping her back as she frowned. "But training until you drop helps you to increase your chakra reserves. Doing both techniques in a short amount of time will help boost the chakra reserves. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

Kabuto amended his argument. "If the student is planning on being a medic, than it is better to learn the way I learned. Learning the way you learned is better suited for shinobi who plan to fight."

Both Chuunin sighed as they came to an agreement.

(A/N In chapter 8 of Kabuto's Chance the two have a similar discussion, but they never finished it or brought it up again. I thought it would be funny if I did so here…)

Kabuto grinned when Kira yawned, stretching her body like a cat as she did. It was late; they had returned to Kabuto's small apartment to watch a movie. Kira had picked out a chick flick and Kabuto had repeatedly said no. Finally they'd come to the decision to watch _Failure to Launch_, which both Chuunin had enjoyed immensely.

Kabuto pulled the tired girl to her feet so they could return to her apartment. Kira chattered amiably to Kabuto as they walked, talking about the movie, to a training regimen that Koenma had ordered her team to do, to talking about her friends and their doings. Upon reaching her apartment, Kira turned to Kabuto.

"I had a really good time! We should do this again sometime." She smiled up at Kabuto, who laughed and nodded.

"I had a good time too! Maybe after your training is over tomorrow we can do something. If you're too tired from that we'll plan something sometime else." Kira nodded.

An awkward silence pervaded the area as the two shifted uncomfortably, trying to figure out what to say.

"Um…" they said at the same time. "You can go first!" they said together.

Kira flushed. "Uh…I guess I'll go in now. Um…bye Kabuto! Thanks for taking me out!" She backed up slowly towards to the door, smiling as she pulled out her keys to unlock the apartment.

Kabuto shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…Wait, Kira!" Kira turned. "I, uh, that is, I mean…um…" Kabuto trailed off and quickly collected his thoughts. 'What am I thinking? Come on already!' Kabuto struggled for a few more seconds, and then muttered, "Ah, hell" as he leaned forward to cover Kira's lips with his own.

Kira froze for a second, and then warmed up immediately, putting her arms around his neck to close the distance between their bodies. Kabuto's arms wrapped around the kunoichi to cradle her against his body as he pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

Finally, after they both ran out of breath, Kabuto pulled away slowly to whisper "Good night" into her ear before smiling and walking away. Turning again to look at the frozen kunoichi, he said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kira!" before vanishing outside into the darkness.

Kira fumbled with her keys as she unlocked her door. 'And he expects me to sleep after that?' she wondered as she locked the door behind her and slipped into her bedroom to go to sleep.

---

Fun, fun, fun. I liked that kinda. I hope you readers did, because I want reviews! Oh yeah, this is a oneshot, okay? The ending is kinda in Kabuto's Chance.

I don't own _Failure to Launch_. It's a good movie though!

REVIEW FOR ME IF YOU LOVE KABUTO! And review even if you don't love him, but you know what I mean!

MWAHs to y'all!


End file.
